


The Randoms

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Rolivia Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles/one-shots, some may be fluff and some may be smut. Rating will vary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

 

She's a beach bum, well more like a beach babe.

The sun radiated down on her, claiming her, now tan skin. She laid perfectly on the beach towel that was laid out on the warm white sand of Bora Bora. Dark black shades covered her piercing blues that matched the warm ocean water. This was her bliss. The ocean waves calming her soul while the sun warmed her small curvy body, this was her version of heaven. And she was Olivia's version of heaven.

"Like what you see?" The blonde teased.

Olivia chuckled, turning her body to the side. Her brown eyes that hide behind her shades scanned the blonde's body. "Always."

Amanda turned her head, she couldn't hide her smile and the blushing from her tan cheeks. "Oh yeah?" She playfully asked.

She sat up, removed her sunglasses and slowly began to untie her orange bikini top. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her chuckle when she saw Olivia's jaw drop. Finally, after untying the back, she slipped off her top and threw it on the side. Her nipples harden at the tiny cool ocean breeze. "So, do you like what you see now?" She asked seductively, leaning in closer to the older woman, who had now sat up. Their lips were so close, barely touching but enough to feel each other's hot breath on top of their lips. Olivia swallowed hard at the sight of Amanda's tongue licking slowly at her bottom lip.

"Love it." Olivia breathed out.

"Do you want some?" Amanda purred.

Speechless, Olivia nodded her head as she removed her sunglasses, and their eyes finally locked in a deep gaze. She leaned in closer, her lips craving to kiss blondes, but was only to find that Amanda had run off. She turned to see the bare-chested blonde running into the water, crashing into the waves, laughing. The way the ocean waves crash into her small frame body, and how the sun perfectly traces her curves, pictured her as an angelic beach babe.

Her jaw dropped. Amanda held her bikini bottom up high, swinging it back and forth, with a large smirk on her face. Her body covered with the clear blue ocean water. "Come and get it!" She yelled out. And without even thinking Olivia stood up, and began to run towards the ocean.

"Here I come!"

**Leave a comment/review, if you'll like some more!**


	2. Mother's Day

**Rating: K**

 

Saying that she was nervous, would be a complete understatement.

She finished fixing Noah's bow tie, that matches his outfit. He wore black shorts with integral braces, white button up shirt and a red bow tie. His hair was nicely done, comb over to the side. "I big boy, mommy!" He squealed as he looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

"Yes, are you baby boy." She chuckled.

"No, not a baby! Big boi!" He reminded, his tiny little index finger pointed at her.

Olivia threw her hands up in defense "Oh, I am sorry big boy." Laughing at her son's pleased smile.

"How does mommy look?" Olivia asked her son as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Bootiful." He exclaimed.

"Thank you, my love." She picked up her son and placed a small kiss on top of his head. "We have to go, sweetie. Amanda and Jesse are waiting for us at the bunch." She placed her son down. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry!"

Noah giggles at his mother's exaggerated hunger gesture.

"Mommy, Manda! Jessie!" Noah hollered in excitement, pointing out the back patio of the restaurant. Olivia smiled as she watched her son run into her girlfriend's open arms. It made her heart flutter and warm, watching them interact so lovely and so playfully.

Reaching the table, stood back as Noah broke their hug and went over to baby seat that Jesse sitting on, she wore the cutest light pink dress with a matching hair band. Olivia was greeted with a pair of loving blue eyes, and soon her lips were pressed against the sweet lips of Amanda's. Pulling back, she took in the sight of her. Amanda stood tall in her light pink sleeveless lace top with a float bottom knee length dress, matched with white open toe heels, and her beautiful blonde hair straighten with soft loose curls on the end.

Amanda took her breath away, not just now but every day.

Unable to wait any longer, Olivia placed the beautifully wrapped colorful flowers on the table next to her and dropped down to one knee. Her brown eyes looked up at the shocked blue eyes staring down at her, taking Amanda's left hand.

"I had this all planned out but I couldn't wait any longer." She confessed, taking a deep breath in as her nerves heighten. "On this Mother's Day, I want nothing more than the love of my life to become Noah's other mother, and to be Jesse's other mother. I love you with all my being, more than you could ever imagine." She swallowed the ball of tears that threatened to come out, her eyes remained locked on the now watery blue eyes.

"Amanda Elizabeth Rollins, will you marry me?"

Speechless and full of emotions, Amanda nodded her head _'yes'_ as tears ran down her cheeks, watching her newly fiancé slid the beautifully diamond ring on her ring finger. She popped Olivia up and claimed her lips, kissing her sweetly and passionately as the restaurant crowd clapped and hollered around them.

**Hope you enjoyed, and happy mothers day to all your mommy's and all of you who are mommies! Don't forget to leave some r/r!**


	3. Poker

**Rating: K**

 

She smirked as she shuffled the deck of cards in hand, her eyes never leaving the woman across from her.

"You think it's a good idea, for a recovered gambling addict to play poker?"

Amanda laughed softly, "I'm not gambling, and this is for fun..well at least for me because we both know I am going to beat you."

Olivia rolled her eyes, taking the cards that were placed in front of her. She smirked at the cards in hand. "We'll see about that."

"Same rules apply?" Amanda asked, her eyes focused on the cards on hand.

"Yep, same rules." Olivia husked while her brown eyes observed the focused blonde in front of her.

"Good." She answered firmly, arranging her cards. "And what were the rules, again? I need a fresher." She teased, her eyes lifted up to meet the brown eyes staring back at her.

"Strip poker, whoever has the most clothes on wins, and the winner will do whatever they want with the loser." She breathe out, sounding annoyed as her eyes rolled.

"Sounds right." She smirked. "Are you ready to lose the game and your clothes?" Her eyebrow raised as she took a swig of her cold beer.

"Mm, we'll see about that." Olivia mutter.

Amanda winked at the brunette as she anted "You know five cents doesn't seem like enough when I'm playing with a woman as pretty as you."

Olivia blushed as she put her chip in the middle, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder baby." She replied.

Amanda smiled as she put a blue chip in the pot."I bet 25 cents. But I bet a lot more that I'm gonna see your bra in a minute."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well I see your 25 cents and I raise you 25 cents." She smirked as she put two blue chips in the pot.

"Feeling lucky are we now Lieutenant" Amanda chuckled, taking a swig of her beer. "I will take two cards m'lady."

The blonde put down two cards as Olivia handed her two from the deck, their hands brushed gently against each other as Amanda reached for the cards. Their eyes met for a moment, the love between them unmistakeable. Olivia smiled as she laid down two cards.

"I'll also take two." The brunette took two cards from the deck.

"Alright, I bet 50 cents" the blonde detective confirmed as she put down two blue chips.

"I see your 50 cents and I raise you 50 cents. "The older woman laid four blue chips in the pot.

"Alright, Lieutenant what do you have," Amanda smirked, leaning back in her chair with her cards in hand.

"Full House". The brunette grinned.

Amanda laughed "Well I hope you won't get cold with your shirt off, because I have a royal flush" Amanda laid her cards down, smiling happily.

Olivia groaned as Amanda took her winnings. Slowly, meeting the blonde's eyes, she removed her shirt slowly, grinning at the darkening of the younger woman's eyes. She dropped her top on the floor, her purple lace bra exposed. "Like what you see detective?" Olivia smirked.

"I do. I can't wait to see more of it." She smirked.

A few losing hands and a few glasses of wine later, Olivia found herself nude. She had lost, and she had lost bad, but that is what you get for playing against a former gambling addict. She sat on her chair, the poker table between them, she can feel Amanda's dark lust blue eyes scanning her body. She felt like a nervous virgin that was about to be fed to a horny teenage boy, but it was close enough because Amanda was the closest thing to a teenage boy when it came to her sexual drive.

"You win." She admitted in defeat.

Amanda nodded her head, her tongue licking her bottom lip." I sure did." She stood up wearing only her high school basketball shorts and a green bra.

She walked over to Olivia, her eyes never leaving the curvy olive nude body in front of her. "I'm getting the handcuffs, I expect you be laying on that table when I get back." She demanded.

Olivia's eyes followed the blonde as she walked past her and headed to her bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am".

 

**Shout out to my dear friend for helping me with the poker scene, you're the best!** **Leave a comment/review, if you'll like some more!**

a's eyes followed the blonde as she walked past her and headed to her bedroom. "Yes, ma'am". Shout out to my dear friend for helping me with the poker scene, you're the best! Leave a comment/review, if you'll like some more!


	4. Poker

**Rating: K**

 

_"The only thing I want is you."_

They stood under the pouring rain in the middle of the New York streets. It was dead, the streets were dead and the night had fallen. The night was fuzzy, foggy, too many drinks along with too many emotions. What started a night of fun at their usual dive bar, had turned to shoutfest between the two female detectives. Jealously brewing over them, neither of them wanting to admit their feelings for each other but yet not wanting anyone else to have the other.

It was havoc.

Chaotic.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The night was supposed to be nothing but drinking and playing pool against each other but the flirting between the men brought out the secret buried inside, the lust they refused to admit, or even knowledge. Each woman stood by their men, watching the other flirt and show affection to them while the jealousy boiled. The hot heat of anger began at their fingertips running through every inch of their body, until it fell on the back of their neck, behind their ears. Knowing damn well that it would have been the other woman kissing their lips, touching their soft skin and playing with their hair. It should have been them pushing the other against the wall before claiming their sweet lips as their hands working up under their shirt. And after one too many drinks and shot, every touch and kiss they received looked rough and unwanted. Then screaming began, the cussing to have him back off of her had begun. Pushing him off her, and pulling her closer, only to have her pull away from you. Telling you to ' fuck off.'

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

And now here they were, in the middle of the fucking street in the pouring raining, crying their eyes out because every emotion they held so deep inside came out in the worst possible way. Standing only one foot away from each other, their clothing clinging on to their bodies, make up running and their hair completely drenched as the rain continued to pour on to them. Their eyes remain locked into one other, blue meeting brown; lust, hurt and angry hide behind them. Heart beating radically and chest rising up and down rapidly, trying desperately to catch their breath. Tears ran down their cheeks, and the carving to kiss her lips, to feel her soft skin on top of hers, to taste every inch of her body was becoming overpowering. Maybe it was the excessive alcohol they had but the burning desire was coming out, the long nights she dreamt of her, with her hand between her legs, calling out her name.

Closing their eyes, they remember shot glasses being thrown. Shouting at Nick and Brian to get the fuck away from her, the fear and confusion in their eyes didn't faze them. They tried to protect the person they loved. The person they wanted to be with. The person their heart and body craved for. Nothing else matter but her.

Stepping closer, blonde and brunette now arm length. Shaky hands reaching out to brush each other's wet lock behind their ear. And like a magnet, their lips claimed the others as their hands fell on each other sides. The pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame their entire body as shaky hands roamed each other bodies, studying very curve of the body that god had perfectly created. The world stood still, nothing else mattered but, them.

Hesitant to break their kiss, but knowing they were each in much need of air, they pull apart not allowing their eyes to break their lock. Her bright blue eyes turned dark blue, and her lover's turned to almost black, it was pure ecstasy. Their foreheads never leaving each other and their breathing didn't seem to slow down, their eyes remain locked into their gaze. Olivia swallowed hard as she felt her heart beat become harder and faster, her chest dramatically going up and down. Refusing to let go of the blonde in front of her, who was also struggling to gasp for air but never letting go of her brunette lover.

_"The only thing I want is you."_

**Leave a comment/review, if you want more!**


	5. Sticky Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Rating: M**

"Uh," she moaned out in a low whisper.

She was pushed against the metal table, hard. The door has been locked shut and the windows blinds have shut, the only source of light came from the barred window. Her hands held the table behind her, so tight that her knuckles had turned red.

Soft moans passed her dry lips, her breathing becoming difficult as her arousal continue to heighten. A pair of soft hands larger than hers roam her body before their fingers quickly worked on her buttons of her shirt, ripping it off her, and exposing her white lace bra underneath. "Fuck" she moaned as a pair of lips claimed her neck, and Amanda's hands falls behind the brown locks. She bites her bottom lip hard, trying to hold back her loud moans, when Olivia's hand slipped so easily down on the front of her pants and through her panties, while her lips reminded on her neck.

"You're so wet." Olivia purred into Amanda's ear.

The echo of her belt buckle hitting against the metal table rang in Amanda's ears. "Quick, we only have a few minutes before the guys get back." She breathed out.

Pantsless, she was lifted on top of the metal table. Olivia claiming her lips as her tongue traced her bottom lip, Amanda quickly granting her access. Amanda's body shook at the coldness and the feel of Olivia's thumbs slipping on each side of the lace thong. Their tongue dance in hurry and heated passion of ecstasy. She lifted her bottom up as Olivia quickly slid her panties off her. Breaking the kiss, Amanda props her elbows on the table, keeping her up as she leaned back as she watched the older woman fall down to her knees.

"Fuckk" she softly moaned out. Olivia wasting little time, wrapped her tongue around the blonde's throbbing clit; sucking it gently as two of her fingers slipping Amanda's wet center. Olivia moaned at the feel of Amanda's hand on her head, her fingers wrapped around her brown locks, forcefully pushing her face closer to her. Her fingers continued the pulsing come here motion on Amanda's g stop, going faster with every moan and hair pulling she gets, as her tongue works the blonde's aching clit.

"Mmmm, Livvvv fukkkk" Amanda said between her heavy breathing, her body shaking and wanting to give out. Olivia couldn't help but let out a smirk, hearing the moans from her blonde lover was music to her ears, the hair pulling turned Olivia on more than she'll like to admit.

"Ahhh...I'm… clo...close"

Olivia's brown eyes flicked up, the view above her was breathtaking. Amanda's eyes closed, biting her bottom lip, her chest rising up and down, and her breathing is heavy. "Open your eyes." She commended the blonde. Lustful brown eyes met pleading blue eyes. "Cum for me baby." Olivia's whisper before her tongue once again claiming the sensitive clit. Her fingers moving harder and rougher, much like how Amanda loves it when she's close. Her moans were getting louder and her gripping gotten tighter around the brown locks, as Olivia motions gotten harder. Wetness dripped between her shakes legs, as she roughly grinded herself against Olivia's wet tongue. She brought her hand to her mouth and bit into her skin, holding back her need to scream out as she felt her toes curl. The wetness exploded from her, she trembled. Her body shook uncontrollably and her heart beat out of her chest.

"Mmmm" Olivia hummed against Amanda's dripping wet folds.

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room, wiping the edge of her mouth with her tongue as she closed the door behind her when she dumped into Fin.

"Hey Liv, the lawyer is here. Want Amanda and me to take it?" He asked.

Olivia couldn't help but smile."Uh, Amanda is taking a breather. Let me go wash my hands and I'll meet you there in a second."

Fin arched his eyebrow,"wash your hands?"

Olivia chuckled." Yeah, uh-my fingers are all sticky."

 

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review.**


End file.
